Someday
by White-Chrono-Ranger
Summary: What happens when Trish is moved to Smackdown to rebuild it's womens division? What happens when her relationship with Jeff Hardy ends? What about when Brock Lesnar's relationship with his longtime girlfriend and mother of his child, Nicole, ends?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own anything or anyone affliated with the World Wrestling Federation. I don't own Trish Stratus, Brock Lesnar, or anyone else that might end up mentioned in this piece of fiction, they own themselves and deserve all the credit in the world for what they do to entertain each and every one of us every week on RAW and Smackdown. I am not making any money off of this story. Any songs mentioned within this story belong to the writers and performers of said songs.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to Xtreme-Jewell for her great fic, it was a huge inspiration for me to get this one out of my head and out for the public to read. I'd also like to thank Crimson Coin, and many others, whose stories inspire me to write my own. Now whether or not this is any good, all depends on the mind of the reader reading it now. I haven't done this in awhile, so everyone please sit back and enjoy, cause it might be a long, bumpy ride. There isn't really a specific perspective from this, so I'll say it's more than likely omniscient narrator.  
  
Short Summary: What happens when Trish is moved to Smackdown to rebuild it's womens division? What happens when her relationship with Jeff Hardy ends? What about when Brock Lesnar's relationship with his longtime girlfriend and mother of his child, Nicole, ends?  
  
Someday: A Working Title  
  
by: White Chrono  
  
It had been a long week in the life of the World Wrestling Federation. Jeff Hardy, one of the sports most entertaining young athletes, had just left the business to pursue a career in music with his band; Stephanie McMahon had since made her return as the General Manager of Smackdown, taking the reigns back from the notorious Paul E. Heyman; and now sitting up in a conference room up in Titan Towers were Jim 'JR' Ross, Vince McMahon, Stephanie, and Trish Stratus. Trish was known as one of the top DIVA's in the entire business, so she had been asked to come to this meeting to throw her ideas into the hat.  
  
"Well Trish, the main reason you are here is that we'd like to really develop a viable women's division on Smackdown and we believe that you are just what we need to make it such." Vince McMahon began. "You are no doubt aware that you are one of the top divas in this federation and as such, I believe it is only right that you be the one to truly build the Smackdown women's division to surpass that of RAW's."  
  
"Wow!" Trish said. "So you want to move me from RAW and place me on Smackdown?" she asked, as JR nodded his head in response. "Well if you all believe that it's good for the company and that it's also good for my career, than I am definitely game. But what about the storyline I had going on with Chris Jericho? I thought that there were high hopes for that so called relationship we have going. That it was supposed to be bigger than Matt and Lita, than the McMahon-Helmsley Regime." she said.  
  
Stephanie decided to say something in response to Trish's questions. "It was, and would have been if we hadn't decided to bring Smackdown's womens division ahead of RAW's. But also Trish, we know how hard it's been on you over there since Jeff Hardy left a couple months back. I talked it over with dad, and now we're bringing this to you. A chance to start fresh, with a new belt, on a new show."  
  
Trish looked slightly stunned. So this was all pretty much being done for her. She was thrilled beyond words, but she'd miss all of her friends on RAW. Then of course, she'd also get to hang out with her friends from Smackdown more, so there were definitely a million pros and cons to such a move. "Did you say a new belt?" she asked. "I mean, I thought that's what I heard and I just had to ask."  
  
"Yes, with a new start for the women's division, comes a new belt. And you of course are just the woman to hold it for the first time. You will be the first Smackdown Women's Champion, but not now. First, we'd like to build up the division, gauge the fans reactions, and then at a pay-per-view down the road bring in the new title for you to win. We've already been looking around for some new women to sign on to the roster, but we'd like for you to be one of the first acquisitions for such a project. Plus, we've already talked with Torrie Wilson, Nidia, Dawn Marie, Sable, and Shaniqua, and they will all welcome you. They are ready for this new indevor and can't wait for something to begin to truly happen over there besides Bra and Panty matches. They'd like to have real matches and with the new look to the division happening, they see different matches happening on the show from now on." Vince said. "I already have some sketches that the people in marketing have come up with for the new Women's Title." he said, reaching around into his brief case to pull out a couple of sketches and passing them to the young Canadian.  
  
Trish took the sketches and looked them over for a few minutes. "So am I going to be paired with anyone on Smackdown?" she asked, looking up at the three other people in the room. "I mean like I am with Chris and how I was with Jeff."  
  
"If you'd like to be paired with someone, Trish, then that can definitely be arranged." Stephanie said. "Do you have someone in mind?"  
  
Trish looked over at the younger woman. "Can I think it over?" Stephanie nodded. "Okay, one more question before I leave. Will anyone know that I am coming to Smackdown before it actually happens? I mean I know that the fans won't have any clue until it happens, but what about the other superstars besides the divas?" she asked.  
  
"Well since you won't be making the actual switch to Smackdown for two weeks, no one will know until you tell us who you'd like to be partnered with. Also, you might wanna try to come up with some new entrance music, seeing as how 'Keys to the City' is strictly RAW brand music." Vince stated.  
  
Trish stood up. "Okay, I'll let you know everything by next week." she said as she made her way to the door.  
  
"Trish, after this weeks RAW, go ahead and take the next week off and be ready for Smackdown. We'll schedule another meeting to discuss your future storyline on Smackdown then." JR said as he, Vince, and Stephanie all stood.   
  
Trish made her way out into the hallway and bumped into Brock Lesnar. "Hey Brock." she said, giving him a quick hug as he stopped to talk with her.  
  
Brock smiled, "Hey chick. What are you doing here?" he asked, stepping back slightly to take in the sight of the beautiful blonde.  
  
"I just came out of a meeting with Vince, JR, and Stephanie about an upcoming storyline I'm getting soon." she said, looking him over with a smile of her own.   
  
"Same thing. Wait a minute, if you were meeting with Stephanie as well..." he started, but Trish put a finger to his lips to stop him from finishing his sentence. "Since I take it we can't talk about it here, how about after my meeting you let me take you out for something to eat? I'm starving and will most likely still be when I get out of the meeting." he said.  
  
"Um... alright, but we compromise. I have to fly out to RAW soon, and it's in Toronto. So why don't you come over to my house instead tomorrow night and I'll cook dinner for the two of us. We can do a lot of catching up then." she suggested.   
  
"Sure, I'd really like that." he said, smiling down at her again. He'd had a slight crush on her for quite awhile and since he and Nicole had just broken up, it looked like maybe there might be a chance for something between him and Trish. "I'll meet you tomorrow night at RAW, then we'll go to your place and have a good time."  
  
"Of course." Trish said, smiling at him. She hadn't wanted to admit the fact to even herself, but was realizing the fact that she did indeed have feelings for the large man standing in front of her. "So, I'll see you at RAW tomorrow night in Toronto then." she said, starting to walk away. Brock smiled as he walked into the conference room. 


	2. Chapter 1 part deux

Trish sat back in her seat aboard an airplane bound for her hometown of Toronto, Ontario, Canada. She had a headset on and was listening to a mix CD. Currently playing was 'Someday' by NickelBack. She reflected on the past couple of months on RAW as she listened to the song.  
  
How the hell'd we wind up like this  
  
And why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fists  
  
And unpack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been too much of this  
  
But don't think it's too late  
  
Things between her and Jeff had ended out of the blue. When he decided that he wasn't as passionate about wrestling anymore and would rather focus on his music, it tore her up inside that he could so easily leave her behind as well. He'd written her a short note which basically had ended their relationship and left her in tears. She hadn't seen it coming, and it almost completely destroyed her.Though her best friend, Amy Dumas had tried, she couldn't console her, and neither could their good pal Chris Jericho. The only person who had been able to calm her down and finally get her to sleep had been Brock. Amy had called him after Jeff had left Trish's house with his bag packed, and Brock had left on the next flight out. He didn't even ask questions, he just knew that Trish needed him and he was gonna be there for her no matter what. As soon as he'd landed in the airport, Chris had taken him straight to Trish's house. They didn't exactly say much on the ride over. It was mainly Brock asking how Trish was doing and then a little small talk to keep them occupied for the rest of the ride. Amy had heard them pull up and only left Trish long enough to let the guys inside. Brock quickly dropped his bag beside the front door and made his way to Trish. He pulled her into his arms, held her, and let her cry everything out. Amy had taken Brock's upstairs to the guest room across from Trish's room, then she and Chris had left. Finally Trish had cried all of it out of her system and fallen asleep in the strong man's arms. He smiled down at her and leaned back comfortably into the couch, quickly falling asleep with her in his arms.  
  
Nothing's wrong  
  
Just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right  
  
But not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
You're the only one who knows that  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right  
  
But not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
Further south in an airport terminal in Hartford, Connecticutt, Brock Lesnar also had a pair of headphones on and was listening to the same song, as he held his little girl in his arms. He knew that he'd made his now ex-girlfriend Nicole a lot of promises, but she'd always known that his career in pro wrestling was also just as important to him. He'd always made sure to be home to spend as much time as possible with their daughter, Mya, but to Nicole it wasn't enough if he couldn't spend the same amount of time with her as well. He'd always tried to find ways to make it up to her, but for her he just wasn't around enough. So they'd had an amicable break and were planning to share custody of Mya with her going on the road with him sometimes. This week just happened to be his week with his daughter. He hadn't had her with him when he and Trish had bumped into each other, but that was because Billy Kidman and Torrie Wilson had said they'd watch the baby for him while he was in his meeting.  
  
One of the things that had been running through his mind after his breakup with Nicole, was how he'd make the time up to Mya. Nicole had agreed that letting Mya travel with him every once in awhile now would be a good start. Luckily for him, Vince and Stephanie had readily agreed as long as it wasn't too distracting on him and he made it to his matches on time. He told them that the divas backstage as well as a few of the guys had already told him that they would gladly take care of the baby girl while he was out in the ring.  
  
Well I'd hope that since we're here any way  
  
That we could end up saying  
  
Things we've always needed to say  
  
So we could end up staying  
  
Now the story's played out this way  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trish and Brock's planes landed almost simulantiously. Brock had not only his bag and carry-on, but a small bag for Mya and her diaper bag. Trish smiled as she walked over seeing him having a little bit of trouble with everything. "Need a hand?" she asked.  
  
Brock looked up when he heard her voice. "Hey." he said with a smile. He turns more towards her as he begins to strap Mya into her stroller. "If you don't mind."  
  
"No, not at all. Word of advice, put her diaper bag on the bottom with her bag." she told him as she reached for the stroller. Brock did as he was told, then took her bag from her. "So where are the two of you staying?"  
  
"Um... well I was planning on trying to get a hotel room." he told her.   
  
"Oh no you don't." she said. "I've got plenty of room at my house and you know it. I'm sure we can figure out someway to fix a bed for Mya. If we have to, we can always run out and buy a playpen." she said, as they began to walk out to the parking lot.   
  
"Well if you don't mind us having to make a stop, that'd be helpful. I didn't get the porta-crib, so that'd be helpful." he said to her as they ended up at her Black Ford Excursion. "You didn't leave your car here did you?" he asked.  
  
"No, my little sister Melissa dropped it off for me earlier. She'll either drop it off for me or come and pick me up normally. Either her or one of my parents." she told him, as she helped him to strap Mya into the backseat of the SUV. Brock went around to the back and put their bags and the rest of the stroller into the very back of the vehicle, then climbed into the passenger seat. He smiled over at Trish as he buckled his seat belt and she cranked the diesel engine up. Brock leaned back in his seat as he watched Trish expertly drive the large vehicle out of the airport parking lot. His smile only continued to grow as he saw her continually look in the rearview mirror to check on Mya.  
  
Nothing's wrong  
  
Just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right   
  
But not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
You're the only one who knows that  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right  
  
But not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
You're the only one who knows that  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trish parks in her drive way, kills the engine to her SUV, and turns to face Brock. "Welcome back to my house." she said with a huge smile.   
  
"Thanks for letting us stay and stopping so I could buy another porta-crib for Mya." he said.   
  
"Don't mention it." she told him. "The two of you are welcome any time you'd like to come out here."   
  
"You wanna get Mya out for me, and I'll get all of our bags out?" he suggested. When she nodded, Brock climbed out to begin unloading the car. As Trish was getting Mya and her car seat out, Brock had managed to grab everything except the new crib. He walked into the front door and couldn't help but smile as he watched Trish with his daughter. She was so good with kids, he could just see her in a few years with a kid of her own on each hip. He watched her for another minute or two, before she noticed.  
  
"Hey, you got everything?" Trish asked.  
  
"Almost, I just have to get the crib." he told her. "I just couldn't help but watch how good you were with her. And how much Mya likes being around you." he said, before turning to walk back outside. He came back a minute later with the crib.  
  
"Well how can I not be good with her, when she's such an easy baby to be around. I haven't heard a cry or a whimper from her since we met up in the airport." she said, blowing a rhaspberry on the little girls cheek, causing the baby to giggle. Brock couldn't help but smile every once in awhile in their direction as he put the crib together. "Now do you plan to carry that upstairs put completely together?" Trish asked.  
  
Brock laughed. "Nope." he said. "I got wrapped up in putting it together and watching the two of you, that I forgot what exactly what I was doing." he stood up and carried what he'd already put together up the stairs. He laid it down in the hall and poked his head down to where she could see him. "Um... question. Where are Mya and I sleeping?" he asked with a grin.  
  
Trish looked up at him with a smile and laughed. "The room across from mine has officially become your's." she said. "I mean, how many times have you stayed here in the past few months?"   
  
"And how many times have we stayed up late and fallen asleep on the couch?" he asked with a laugh. He went back upstairs, and put Mya's crib into the bedroom across from Trish's. He quickly came back downstairs to finish grabbing the rest of the pieces, all the while Trish continued to play with Mya.  
  
A little while later, Brock came back downstairs and headed straight for the front door. "Hey, where do you think you're going? This beauty and I are going to be so lonely without you." she said.  
  
"I didn't bring the high chair in earlier. And knowing that the little beauty will be getting hungry soon, I figured that neither you nor I would want to be wearing her food tonight. That stuff is horrible to try to get out of clothes." he told her. He walked back outside to the Excursion and pulled the high chair out of the back, before closing the car back up, and heading back inside. He headed straight for the kitchen, stopping just long enough to place a kiss on Mya's forehead, then beginning to put the chair together. While he was putting the chair together, Trish carried Mya and her car seat into the room. She laid the car seat on the bar, then placed the baby in it. She sat on one of the bar stools and angled it to where she was able to watch both Mya and Brock. She smiled as she watched him work, before getting back up to begin working on lunch for the two of them. When Brock finished with the high chair fifteen minutes later, he dusted himself off, washed his hands, then walked over to Mya and smiled down at her. "Hey precious." he said with a smile to his daughter as he picked her up and held her close to him.  
  
"So how does catfish and a salad sound for lunch?" Trish asked, looking over her shoulder at the two of them.  
  
"Great." he said. "Need a hand?"  
  
"Nope. You already have your hands full." she said, "besides I'm almost finished anyways." A minute later, she was turning her stove off and getting two plates down, as Brock was placing Mya in her new high chair. He walked in to the living room long enough to grab her diaper bag and pull two jars of baby food, two baby spoons, two bowls, and a bib out of it, and returning to the kitchen with all in his hands. As Trish was setting the table, he was preparing Mya's food for her. They sat down together with the baby and began to enjoy a peaceful meal between the three of them.  
  
TBC  
  
(Well, here's where I run out of ideas for now. Please read and reply. Let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue.) 


End file.
